1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting ID codes on a vehicle, and more particularly to a method for correcting ID codes after installation of tire pressure sensors on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
TPMS (Tire Pressure Monitoring System) is installed in a tire to measure or monitor the tire pressure, when the vehicle is moving, and report it to the vehicle's instrument cluster or a corresponding monitor.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a conventional TPMS, wherein a tire pressure display device 10 comprises: a receiver 11, a display 12 and a plurality of tire pressure sensors 13 mounted inside the tires. When the tire pressure display device 10 works, the sensors 13 sense the tire pressure and report it in a wireless manner to the receiver 11, then the pressure is displayed on the display 12 to inform the driver, which contributes to driving safety and saving gas. A vehicle has at least four wheels, in order for the receiver 11 to receive the tire pressure simultaneously for all of the four wheels and recognize the location of the tire and the corresponding tire pressure, there is an exclusive ID code (identification code) for each of the tire pressure sensors 13, and each sent tire pressure contains such an ID code.
The ID code itself does not show the location of the tire. After the tires are installed, the sensors are actuated or triggered by a special tool based on the tire locations, then the triggered sensors send out ID code, and the receiver receives the ID code and creates a correlation with the tire locations, which enables the receiver to locate the tire by the received ID code, and this is called receiver learning procedure.
However, the correlation between the tires and the ID code will disappear, or when the battery dies, the battery change means that the whole sensors have to be replaced, and the receiver has to be subjected to a new learning procedure again.
The receiver learning procedures vary from different manufacturers and are relatively complicated, which makes it difficult for an ordinary tire shop worker to understand the receiver learning procedures of different manufacturers.
Therefore, a so-called universal sensor replacement part appeared on the market. This sensor replacement part uses a special tool to read the original ID code, write an exclusive program based on the communication protocol between the sensors and the receiver, and burn the program and the ID code into the replacement part. Then the tire pressure sensors 13 with dead batteries are replaced with the replaced part, while the receiver is still useful and does not have to be replaced.
Sometimes, however, the battery of the sensors dies so completely that the special tool is unable to read the ID code, and the problem of tire change is also not solved. Hence, the receiver learning procedure is still inevitable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.